My Secret You
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: Triana, had been in a relationship with the popular Dolph Ziggler for a period of three years, until she caught him with a WWF Diva on the night that they were supposed to become engaved. Now he wanted her back, problem was someone else wanted her too, and he was not going to allow her to be hurt again. Hi secret desire for more than friendship was about to be exposed...
1. Chapter 1

Triana sat quietly, she was thinking of the next document that she had to proofread. She had a lot on her plate, with her new managerial position at her office. So she was extra careful in what and how she did things recently due to the treatment of some of her other co-workers.

She knew she had to do a slight bit of shopping, before heading home, so she was more than prepared for it. Her office phone rang and she looked at he clock on the wall wondering who could be calling the office so late.

"Thank you for calling Northern Teleco, This is Triana Morrison."

"Hey, TiTi"

She looked a the phone with disgust as she heard the voice of her ex fiancé Dolph on the line, her face balled up as if sh smelled the foulest of smells and she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"What is it?"

"Is that how you interact with the man that you were once in love with TiTi"

"First do not call me TiTi, I shed that name when we split, Second yes that is how I talk to the man whom I was supposed to marry, because he is a dog, can not be trusted and lies."

"Well, I am going to call you the same named I called you when I first heard your name, when I made love to you the first time, and when I introduced you backstage at the events. You're TiTi to me broken up or not."

"Like I said, what is it?"

"I want to see you, we need to talk."

"Actually we have nothing to talk about."

"We have a lot to talk about, I have a lot to say and I would really like for you to listen for once."

"See there you go with your smart ass mouth, have a nice life ok."

"Triana would you close your lips and just listen please."

"What!"

* * *

Triana stood there, her mind on fire. Thinking back through their relationship, all the laughs, the long nights, the fun times. The traveling, the shows, and the love. The cheating, the lies and the affair. Triana was so in love with Dolph, real name Nick Nemeth, that it almost destroyed her during their break-up. Their story was a classic one, Triana was at a live VIP signing and Dolph saw her when she walked in, wasn't dressed like nor did she act like everyone else. She wasn't a fan girl, and in fact didn't seem too impressed by him. She, like a majority of the women around that day had her eyes on Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

As she stood in line Dolph "accidentally" bumped into her. She turned around with the intentions of cursing whoever it was out, but wound up smiling at him. "you have a beautiful smile." He commented and the conversation went on from there. By the time she had gotten to the table Dolph had gotten her name, age, phone number and birth date. The talking continued through texting and long late night phone calls, as their relationship grew. Within a period of three years, she became a wrestling girlfriend. Not seeing much of him, except on television, but being content with it. Dolph would call her before and after his shows and eventually she became a backstage fixture. She became close friends with Naiomi, Paige and Natalia and also wound up becoming close to Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. She would fly into a city go to a show, stay with her baby and head back out the next day or two.

The second year into their relationship, she noticed a slight attitude coming to her from Nikki Bella, and she wasn't sure why.

On their third year anniversary Dolph spent a majority of his day picking out the perfect ring for her, the perfect cut and look. He had planned on taking her to the perfect restaurant, the perfect situation had finally been realized and understood.

* * *

Everyone was happy for Dolph and Ti, but in the shadows lingered. That night Dolph had a match and Triana was meeting him at Sir Malavont Pusuev one of the most elegant resturants in New York,as Dolph stood in his locker room, a knock came on his door, it was Nikki Bella.

"Come in"

"Hey Dolph you busy?"

"Yeah about to go meet TiTi." He replied as he looked in he mirror a himself.

"Yeah, about that, I can't see you making it there."

"What are you…."

As he looked through the mirror he could see Nikki had shed her top, and he backed away a from her quickly almost sprinting to the door to get out of the room. Nikki came behind him and grabbed him, and pushed him on the floor and began kissing him passionately. Dolph tried to push her off of him, but the man in him, who had not touched a single woman but Tiana in three years began enjoying the feeling he was having.

Nikki freed him from his boxers and engulfed him inside of her quickly, and Dolph reacted but joining the madness that he had bottled up. He flipped her on her back and began to tame her wildly, while taking his time. Seth, who was driving Dolph to the restaurant knocked on the door softly to let him know he was ready and he heard moans in his ear. As he cracked the door he saw the insanity taking place and close behind him followed Dean and Roman. The three of them stood there in amazement and Dean began to laugh loudly

"Stupid son of a bitch"

* * *

Dolph and Nikki both jerked free of each other, but it was too late, because behind the three of them stood Triana, who Seth had tried to stop, and was now leaning on Seth's chest crying. Nikki threw on her shirt and pulled down the skirt she had on and walked over to her with fake apologies and she slapped her across her face and would have cold cocked her if Roman hadn't stepped between them.

Triana looked at Seth and asked him if he could take her back to her hotel and she never saw Dolph or the backstage of the WWE again.

"I want to see you TiTi"

"I don't want to see you though."

As she sat with her back to the door, a familiar voice whispered behind her.

"Yeah, good luck with that, I don't think you have to much of a choice."

She turned around and there he stood, blonde hair, the smell of Dolce and Gabbana Cologne lingering in the air, and that look that he gave her before he melted her with his kisses. Triana just looked at him and tilted her head to the side. Dolph came in closely and sealed her lips with a kiss of longing….


	2. My Chance

Dolph's kisses always brought Triana into a different zone. She tried to resist him, but he knew how to make every part of her melt.

"Dolph please stop,I don't want this."

Dolph stepped back from her and smiled. His hair laying in curly fashion below his shoulders. His eyes lingering over her. He smiled as she licked her lips. She always gave him signals of what she wanted. His hand grazed her cheek and he leaned into her neck, and kissed her while inhailing her. Immediately he began to stand at attention, and she felt him as he pressed himself fully against her. A shuttle moan escaped her lips and she reached for him. Licking down her neck he reached her full breast and took her into his mouth allowing his tongue to run across her nipple. She grabbed his hair and he lifted her making sure here eyes were focused on him. Placing her on her desk he took his time lifting her skirt.

"I know you still taste good, but I still need to find out."

Triana moaned, wanting to say not, everything in her saying no, but her lips saying nothing. Leaning close he began to taste her, allowing his lips to graze over her. She arched herself a began to accept his lips upon her, she wanted this, she needed this. He knew every moan and every movement and as she began to tremble he quickened his pace with her. As her body tensed he placed his hands on her hip.

As her body began to over take her, her cell phone rang. Her senses came to her and she remembered she was supposed to meet Seth for dinner. She looked at her coat and jumped up, Dolph looked at her in confusion

* * *

"Hello"

"Triana, are you almost ready?"

"Ummm, yeah..I …"

Dolph stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips as he stood behind her. His fingers began to dance at the opening of her love, her body began to tremble.

"Hang up," Dolph whispered in her ear "your not going anywhere."

"Is that Dolph."

"Uhh Huhhh"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Dolph pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her with pure passion, she pushed him as hard as she could, but he kept her where she was. He stepped back and looked her in her eyes, they stared at each other.

"Dolph, let me go. Please let me go."

"I love you, I always will."

"I can't do this Nick, I just can't"

"Tell me you don't love me..…say it and I will leave you alone."

"Just let me go, just let me out….I can't"

Dolph blocked her with his arms and body, and kissed her softly. Their eyes met and it was instant, the flood of feelings, the lust, the love. Dolph tasted her lips and leaned against her. Triana grabbed his hair and allowed herself to melt into him. Their kisses became fierce and desire began to overflow.

* * *

"Triana you ready."

Triana peeked past Dolph and she shook her head yes. Dolph looked at her in confusion, and smiled. "Ok,go ahead Triana but this is not over." He said with a smirk. Dolph walked by Seth with a bump to him, threw on his shades and walked out. Triana ran over to Seth and began to sob loudly. Seth held her closely and caressed her.

"You ok?"

Triana looked up at him and shook her head no. Which made him hold her tighter.

"You don't need someone like him, you need someone who will take care of you, protect you…love you."

"Well do you know anyone?"

"Yeah I do, but you have overlooked him so long for Dolph….and Dean," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean? How did…how did you know about Dean."

"I knew the first night, but st the time I was engaged so my feelings were irrelevant at the time."

Triana looked up at Seth, and he looked down at her short frame. He tilted her head up so her eyes met his, and stared at her. She felt like she was actually looking at him for the very first time.

"I have wanted to do this since the first day I laid eyes on you Tri, I have wanted to kiss you since he brought you through the backstage wings. You are so amazingly beautiful to me."

"Seth, I can't I am friends with Lei….."

The words never left her lips as Seth covered them with his own lips. Seth took his time savoring her. Triana ran her hands over his back and held on for dear life. She shivered as the intensity of their kiss caused a warmth to erupt from within her. The kiss was so passionate both of them lost their breath…Seth released himself from her and stood back and watched her quietly…Triana felt like she was in a dream and looked st him with open eyes.

"Triana I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries…I just…."

Triana walked closer to him as he sat in her chair at her desk and straddled him, her long hair cascading forward. Seth grabbed her and pulled her lips back to him.

"I want you so bad Tri, but not tonight, tonight I just want to taste your lips again, savor them…and savor you."

With these words Seth engulfed her lips with his, tasting, nibbling, loving every second of her touch as her hand ran through his long locks.

_Seth what are you doing to me…whatever it is…I like it…._

Her mind emptied, and her heart took over…


	3. Secrets

Triana sauntered over as Seth sat there quietly… Meeting in my bedroom played in the background, and he looked at her with lust and desire within him. Tri's phone rang and buzzed all the way to her apartment and sh looked at it several times….the calls were from Dolph, the text were from Dean. Seth was going to drop her off and continue back to his apartment, but Triana invited him in for a drink.

They sat on the couch and talked and reminisced about their first meeting, and how nervous each of them was, Seth told hr how he jumped Dolph the next time he saw him. Which she never knew and thought it was so beautiful. Then the real conversation came.

"Seth?"

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier?"

"I don't know Tri, I mean, …I don't know…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at his drink..Triana placed her hand over his and he looked over into her eyes. His bashful way showed itself as he looked back down. Taking a sip of his drink and spoke further.

"I mean, I felt awkward…."

"Why?"

"I felt funny wanting you while I was with Lei, then when we broke up, I wanted to approach you, but Dean said you two were into it, so I just left it alone."

"Seth Dean and I are not in a relationship."

"I know."

Triana moved closer to him, and he continued to stare into his cup, and she took the cup out of his hands and kissed his cheek softly. He backed away from her, looking at her and started to get up.

"Seth where are you going?"

"I really need to leave."

"Why?"

"I want you Tri, and this isn't the time"

"Seth, when will the time be then. When will you touch me?"

Seth walked back towards her and bent down looking into her eyes. Triana laid back and looked up at him and he took the cue from her. Leaning down he kissed her softly. Triana reached and took his hair out of the bundled band it was in so she could play in his locks. His lips eagerly took their own pace. He sucked on her bottom lip softly as she allowed herself to melt back into the couch. Seth took his time, allowing his hands to search and enjoy her body.

His hands went from her hips to her thighs and her skin was exposed, her legs encased his hips as he positioned himself above her. Reaching up she began to unbutton his shirt exposing his built chest.

Seth closed his eyes as Triana kissed his neck and chest , with a long breath he gave in.

"Triana…this is so wrong…."

As she licked his neck she smiled at him "No its not Seth, we are both single, and no one has to know but you and I, not even Dean and Roman…Do you want me Seth?"

"Yes..so bad, yes"

Triana could tell how bad as she shifted herself under his weight and felt him against her. She realized the images didn't do him justice and she smiled. Seth grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and began kissing her neck. With his free hand, he ripped at her shirt and finally it flung open as the buttons popped off one by one. Revealing her breast that were covered in a red bra that was total lace. He sat up and stared at her… "you are so damn hot, I can't control this Tri, and I don't care anymore."

Triana released her legs from him and was about to get up and get situated, but Seth had other plans. Seth ripped her skirt and panties from her and positioned himself on the floor… "Come here" he said grabbing her and pulling her down towards his face…

"Seth wha…"

"Sit down"

She did as he commanded and Seth controlled her as he tasted every part of her. Holding her hands with one hand and her hips with the other so she could not move Seth licked her fully and she moved her hips as slowly as she could, trying not to lose herself. She grabbed his hair and tried to squirm away, but he had a hold of her. He released her hands and lifter her while still keeping his mouth placed and placed her on the couch. Seth just wanted to please every part of her. His hands rose to her breast an toyed with them…Triana let out a loud moan and Seth knew he was where he needed to be. Her hips jolted forward and he stuck his tongue deeper into her…while tickling her with the whiskers of his beard. She cried loudly and moans continued to escape her throat. Seth grabbed her in his arms. The night had just began.

Carrying her in his arms she began to shiver, "you ok Tri?"

"Yes." She whispered leaning her face into his neck and biting him, he shivered himself at that. Laying her down he stood and watched her as she waited for him to join her. Her wanting him as much as he wanted her turned him on more and more. He positioned her as he wanted her as he put on his condom. Last night By As Yet came on and he had never heard it, but to him it explained every emotion they were experience.

Triana was positioned on her knees and Seth entered her slow, taking his time, feeling every inch of her. Triana arched herself and accepted him. Her hips he held as he slipped in and out slowly, grabbing her hair and pulling her back slightly she moaned as he moved and cupped and played with her breast. Triana moved in unison with him slowly and he moaned her name softly. Leaning down he bit her shoulder and whispered in her ear… " this is all I have thought about for three years, and it was worth the wait"

Triana reached back and felt for him as his strokes got harder and deeper. Seth picked her up and flipped her over and kissed her, her moans began to overshadow the music that played, and sweat began to pool between the two of them.

" Seth I love it please don't stop baby"

Yet he did, he stopped and went back to licking and tasting her. She began to shiver at his touch, and he continued to take her softy into his mouth, while holding her softly. As her hips met every stroke of his tongue, one hand tangled in the sheets the other gripping his hair. Seth re-entered her slowly and Triana screamed his name which made him get deeper and lift her up off of the bed. Triana rode him mid air and he smiled at her, he grabbed her hair and held her waist while she continued to move along with his thrust. She began to explode on him and the feeling of her nails in his back, her lips on his neck, the whispers in his ear, the feeling of her surrounding him brought him to climax with her, but he held his composure and continued non stop.

The night turned into morning and finally as the sunlight peeked over the horizon, they collapsed in each others arms and slept.

They slept for hours, phones off, intertwined in each other. Triana's head on his chest. His hands intertwined in her hair. As a knock came to her door, both ignored the sound, the knock went from a tap to a bang. Triana finally got up and Seth rolled over to see her putting on her robe, an he went back to sleep.

As she stepped to the door she saw Dean standing there and blew out a long breath….as she opened the door.

"Hell you been T?"

"I've been here what's up" she said standing blocking the door, which didn't stop him and he moved past her. Walking in the living room he saw a wine glass and a glass with drink left in it. He also saw Triana's favorite pink shirt ripped to pieces. A pair of familiar blue jeans on the floor and Seth's glasses on the couch pillow.

"Really T, really" he said as he looked back at her

"Dean your dating Renee, so why do you care, we said it was what it was"

"Yeah, but regardless you are still special to me."

"I will text you later ok I need to get back in there."

"YOU WILL CALL ME!"

"Ok now go"

Dean reach in and kissed her and she backed away slightly, "remember this T what I claim as mine is mine period."

Dean slipped past her and she shut the door while touching her lips and watching Dean walk away.


	4. My Possesion

Seth woke quietly, looking around and realized Triana was laying next to him quietly. Reaching over he brushed her hair back from her face and gazed at her. Her beauty for to him every time he saw her, and this was no different.

He leaned into her space and kissed her sleeping lips and she cracked her eyes, forgetting he was even there. As she looked at him he smiled "Good Morning"...

"Hi, did you sleep well Seth"

"Yeah, I swore at some point this morning I heard Dean's voice."

"You did Seth, and he saw your stuff in the front, he was mad at me."

Seth sighed and looked at her and kissed her again softly while pulling her into his arms "I knew he would be, I told you he told me about you."

"I mean like I told him Seth he is officially with Renee, so regardless he can not get mad."

"Tri, Dean doesn't think or work like that, once his always his, like it or not and you can't change that. Even if we start dating Dean is going to see it as he was there first and that makes you and this," Seth said as he touched her breast and love "was his first."

"Seth that is such bullshit."

"Maybe it is but that is how he is."

Seth slipped his hand into hers and she looked up at him and kissed him softly. Seth wanted her again and Triana could see it by the look on his face. She braced herself on top of him and he continued to stroke her hair. Leaning down she slid down on his manhood that was eagerly awaiting her and Seth leaned back and closed his eyes. Hands on his chest she began to move slow and Seth's moans began to flood the room. Looking down, Triana took in everything about him, his eyes, his face, his beard..all the features she had not paid attention to, and Seth caught her staring at him as he pace slowed. Grabbing her by the waist he looked up at her with a smile.

"What's wrong Tri?"

"I...I could see myself falling in love with you Seth...I could see myself falling in love with you."

She released herself from him and began to remove herself because this was an uncomfortable situation for her. She had made a choice after Dolph to not allow herself to love anyone, not even Dean, she was not going to break that rule. Seth grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Flipping her over on her back he pinned her beneath him so she could not move or run from him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just have a rule Seth, I just can not give myself to anyone again, Dolph did a number on me that I have not been able to shake...still to this day"

"Do you still love him? I mean are you in love with him still?" Seth said softly

She looked up at him and touched his face softly, she wanted to tell him no, but her rule was to never ever lie especially about her feelings never ever about her feelings. "Seth I will always love him, on Twitter and even in person he may be one of the biggest pricks in the world, but behind closed doors he is the sweetest man ever, he loved me...and only cheated once..as far as I know. If it hadn't been for that slip we would be married. So love him yes, in love with him no."

Seth leaned in and kissed her softly, taking special care and attention to the texture of her lips on his. He nibbled on her neck as he entered her slowly. Her nails clawed his back and he continued as he whispered to her. His lips close to her ear.. "I want you to love me Triana, I want you to desire me, even when I'm gone."

Triana shifted her body and Seth dove into her deeper as she shuddered beneath him "Seth make me yours...don't stop" Seth's strokes became deeper as he kissed her passionately, Triana moved on unison with him and her walls closed in on him and he found her warmth intoxicating...the scent of her, the feel of her, the desire that was welled up in him. Triana braced herself as her body began trembling under his touch. The warmth within her began to burst free and she screamed as she clawed at his shoulders and back. Seth's breath became quick as he joined her in this sensation and the two of them exploded together. Seth brushed Triana's hair back from her sweat drenched face and looked at her. "As long as you want me here I will be here."

"You sure about that Seth"

"Yep, totally sure, if you can deal with my crap, I can deal with yours."

They laid and talked for hours, both ignoring the world outside of her home, and finally Seth had to leave for a show they had in Philadelphia the following night. He felt as If he was being yanked from his comfort zone, but this was how he paid his bills and what he had fought for. He had to go pick up Dean from the hotel and head out. "I don't even want to face this, but screw it..I will have to one way or another."

Triana kissed him and walked with him to her front door. She was going to miss him and she knew it, but just like with Dolph she knew the wrestling life and was prepared for it. He hugged her tightly "I'm leaving my shirt, sleep in it, wrap me around you at night until I get back."

Triana kissed him once more and he left. Her home felt empty, but she wasn't...she knew she wasn't.

* * *

After a long hot shower Triana decided to check her Twitter. Her status as a backstage wrestling girlfriend had brought her a lot of friends, so her account was considered a verified account which had people connected to it like Roddy Piper, Vince, Stephanie's and Triple H. All of which she spoke too weekly.

The first thing that caught her attention was a tweet from Dolph that showed on her timeline.

I think Thesuccessfulbeauty wants to admit she is still in love with me, I will make her tap eventually.

Triana laughed loudly and replied back

I think Heelziggler needs to take his pills again because he is clearly delusional.

It took less than 5 minuets for her phone to ring after that post, Dolph was seething and she knew it and her answer was beyond comically.

"Jokes are us, how can I help you."

"You think your funny"

"Nick! Whatever do you mean? I am so confused by your question"

"Smartass"

"I got it from being with a comedian for three years."

Dolph got quiet and the silence became awkwardly weird,

"What else did you learn from me?"

"Honestly Nick, I learned how to love from you. I learned patience from you. It's hard to not want that back."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't trust you."

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

The phone went dead. She knew he was on his way.

* * *

Seth pulled up at the hotel that Roman and Dean were at and texted Roman to let him know he was outside and ready. Dean normally rode with Renee but she had left to go visit home so she wasn't there. Seth knew his mind had to be prepared and he was trying to get himself together when Dean opened the door to the passengers seat.

"Pop the trunk.."

Dean and Roman threw everything in the car and off they went. Dean jumped into the conversation as soon as the wheels started moving.

"So you and T have a good fucking time last night."

Seth almost took his eyes off of the road but didn't, and Roman had a pure look of confusion on him.

"Actually we did, she told me you came by and that you knew I was there. I mean what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say shit, but that's mine"

"Bullshit Dean, Renee is yours. Triana belongs to no one, not you...not me...not Zigg, no one."

"So I guess your trying to change that?"

"Maybe, I mean the basis of it is you aren't faithful Dean, I could see myself with her."

"How do you know I couldn't see myself with her?'

Roman chimed in from the backseat."Dude, you have been messing with Tri Tri for over a year, if you wanted more it would have happened."

Dean got quiet and hit the dashboard and Seth flinched.. "Are we done here Dean?"

Silence was what he got, total deafening silence.

* * *

Triana sat waiting, knowing Dolph would be there soon. She looked at her watch and waited. Then the knock came on the door and her heart began beating loudly in her ears.

Looking out the door, the man that stood at it was so beautiful. She loved his hair when it was dry because of how puffy it was. She smiled to herself as she opened the door. As reading her mind he smiled.

"I knew to leave it dry."

She smiled back and hugged him gently, which made his arms circle her. He squeezed tightly around her waist and she felt like the old feelings had resurfaced.

"You will never understand how bad I felt after hurting you Triana." he whispered softly.

"If you were in love with me Nick I just don't think it would have happened. I just..."

Dolph sealed her lips with a full kiss before she could finish her sentence. His hands roaming to her long locks and gripping her hair softly. "Do you still love me Ti...please tell me you still love me"

"I will always love you. I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Are you sure about that Ti?"

"I do love you Nick, I really do."

"Tell you what, give me tonight, just tonight let me take you out on a date. Let me spoil you like I used to. Let me make love to you and if after tonight you feel nothing I give you my word, I will never bother you again. I will call you a friend and be done with it."

"Nick..."

He kissed her softly and got up to leave. "One night...I will be back to pick you up at 7, and if you don't come out of the door within10 minuets I will know to leave and never bother you again. One night."

He kissed her gently again, as I this was the last time he would see her. Whispered an I love you in her ear and walked out, taking one last lingering look at her the door closed behind him. Triana sat quietly..memories flooding her mind..

"One night Nick, that's all you have left, one night to prove to me this is worth it."


	5. What is love

The drive to Philadelphia was eerily quiet, Dean and Seth barely spoke and Roman got so irritated that he put his headphones on and listened to his music during the remainder of the ride. The tension was going to have to broken but neither wanted to say a word.

Seth's phone rang and he didn't look at the phone he just answered because his headset was already in his ears.

"Hello."

"Hi babe."

"Hey, what's up."

"What's wrong, you ok?"

"Yeah just driving. You ok?"

"Yes, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Dolph just left."

"And?"

"He asked me to go out on a date with him."

"And"

"I don't know baby, I really don't know."

"Do you want to go?"

"Seth, I don't know."

"Look Ti,"

Dean looked up at Seth and gritted his teeth and began texting.

"you have to decide what's best for you, you already know that your supported regardless. I am not going anywhere so do what you have to do." Seth said

"You are really trying to make me fall in love with you aren't you? Hold on baby I'm getting a text."

"Ok baby."

The more Seth talked, the quicker Deans fingers worked on his text. Triana opened her text messages and a message from Dean

* * *

_You really are going to call him in fucking front of me T. Are you crazy?_

_Are you crazy, I can call whoever the hell I want. Yes I called him, we are trying to see where this is going._

_You are going to make me fuck some things up man. Hang up the phone._

_NO_

_Wait until I get back there I am coming by and you better open the door, we have something's to get straight._

_Whatever Dean...Whatever_

_Yeah right, I'm gonna get that ass and when I do, you will know who it belongs to._

_Like I said whatever_

* * *

"I'm back babe."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, a worrisome guy texting."

"That's what that good stuff will do to a man, put it away."

Triana laughed and began to wish he was there with her.

"Seth,"

"Yeah baby, what's up?"

"For some reason I miss you."

Seth smiled because he felt the same way. Her kiss was still lingering in his lips. His mind was starting to wonder and he knew he had to refocus because he was driving.

"I miss you to Ti, I really do. I will be back a day after Dean and Roman because I have an appearance the night after the match."

"Just come back to me."

"I will baby, I will, I need to hang up so I can focus ok. Look no matter what you decide, no matter who you decide to be with, I am going to be here. You have a piece of me now."

"Seth,"

"Yeah."

"I...I lov...I umm."

"You don't have to say it, we know how we feel. Been in the making for a while, and I feel the same. I'll call you before I go to bed ok."

"Ok Seth. safe travels."

The call disconnected. Seth looked to his right and Dean had his headphones in and was asleep..or so he thought. Dean did have his phones in and had turned up his music so he could not hear the conversation by his closed eyes had visions behind them and this visions held T in them, his mind was made up he was going to have her again, even if for one night.

It had been a long day, but as 7 p.m came around Triana got nervous, she was dressed in a red dress that Dolph had bought her when they were together. The dress came down to her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She wore a pair of red heels and silver hoop earrings that matched perfectly. Everything was perfect, even her hair, with one last check she headed toward towards the car that waited for her. Dolph was not in the car, he sent a car and driver for her...

This was going to be one heck of a night


	6. One Plus Two Equals Four

Seth reached his hotel room and fell on the bed, planning on calling or texting Triana, but instead he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile Dean was in the bar downstairs in the hotel having a beer. He picked his phone up and looked at his messages ...his mind totally gone and he began dialing with no care just wanting what he wanted.

"Hello"

"Don't hang up, I'm sorry Triana, I know you didn't like my text...just got mad that's all."

"Dean are you drinking."

"Maybe" he replied with a laugh

"Dean its ok, just don't try to act like you own me, because you don't. This whole time you made no effort to be with me, so why try now?"

"I have no idea, I guess because I had no competition, it was just me. I don't know man...just knowing he touched you is ...I want you so bad right now. I want to be inside you T."

Triana shivered at the thought of being with Dean again. He was a wild in bed, but when he touched her she couldn't resist him. The first time they had sex was a year and a half after the break up. It was by mere chance they even hooked up.

Dean was in town alone, doing a signing and he ran into Triana at McDonald's, it was late and Triana was getting her guilt trip food. She stood in behind him and realized who he was even though he had on a hat and shaded.

"Dean..."

He turned around slowly and lowered his shades and smiled...those dimples, she thought to herself ...hugging her they started talking and catching up and he invited her back to his room.

He took out some beer and their night continued. Triana began to get comfortable and threw her legs up on Deans lap, which he didn't mind at all, and they wound up drifting off to sleep.

When they woke up, they were entangled. Triana was embarrassed and for the first time Dean was slightly bashful. Triana said she better head home and Dean walked her to the door. Then it happened.

Dean kissed her on her cheek as to say goodnight, but as he was pulling back he grazed her lips and stayed there. Her lips were intoxicating. Dean pushed her against the door and unzipped her jeans. His fingers searching...Triana allowed the maddening touch that was so fierce free her from the cacoon she had been trapped in for over a year and a half trying to get over what Dolph had done. She had not been touched since him.

Dean ripped her jeans down past her hips and he stepped back long enough to catch his breath. Triana pulled and tucked at his jeans freeing him from what was holding him. His manhood standing freely. She stared at it and him and he smiled a devilish grin...the two of them were searching for something, the first time that night there was no foreplay. It was pure lust, plain and simple.

Dean grabbed her and the two of them fell to the floor in from of the door. Dean entered her right there, slowly. Triana grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned loudly, which turned Dean on even more. In his mind he kept asking himself what was he doing and Triana kept trying to stop herself, but the fire was too intense between the two of them.

Deans strokes were uncontrollable, grabbing her legs he placed them on his shoulders and bent her fully so he could feel all of her. She continued to hold onto his hair while screaming his name and not caring who heard her. Dean used the wall for leverage as he dove as deeply as he could inside of her. It was a quick episode as both of them met their climax.

Dean got up and took her hand, guiding her to the bathroom with him so they could both wash off and it wound out being another session as they showered. Dean positioned himself below her so he could taste her. This time he was more gentle. Opening her his tongue searched for all parts of her. He grazed his tongue over her love as she moved her hips to meet him.

"There you go T, give it back to me...that's it."

Triana held onto the shower wall with one hand while grasping his hair, which was drenched from the water running over them both. Deans fingers began to intertwine with his tongue as he teased her until climax and then he bent her over and entered her. The wetness of her was too much for him, he had to pull back out to keep his composure. With every stoke, the water and the sounds of their bodies colliding it was the moans, the sounds and the vibes that were driving them both insane.

Triana climaxed all over him and as he felt her he grabbed her hips and made her join in the dance they were performing, turning her back against the shower wall he hoisted her up and entered her again. They watched each other and passion exploded as Dean rained kisses on her neck and breast. Dean bit her so hard he broke skin but neither seemed to care, it was all about being together if just for that night...as they came the fifth time together they knew they were in for a lo g night, and braced themselves for it.

One night became one year of weekly sessions and now here they sat I silence, on the phone ..

"Dean just hit me when you get back ok we will see each other and talk."

"Ok love you T."

"Love you too Dean

* * *

As the driver pulled up to the restaurant, Triana realized this was the very place Dolph was going to propose to her at. The driver got out and opened her door. As she exited the car Dolph stood before her.

Dressed in a black suit with a red tie, that seemed to match her dress. She smiled at the mind sync they still had. He looked at her and gave he a full once over. She did the same for him.

"Does this please the lady?"

"Yes, yes it does Nick. You look so handsome."

"Did you expect any less ma'am? Especially when it comes to you." He leaned in and kissed her softly and she began to melt in his arms.

"Nick..." She whispered to him

"I want you to say my name that same way later on."

They both laughed. As the walked into the restaurant she looked around surprised that no one else was there. One table sat in the middle of the room, candles surrounded it and a huge bundle of roses filled the seat that was meant for Triana. She looked at Dolph who now had his arm around her waist and she smiled. He nuzzled her neck and whispered his words of love to her. All of the nights they spent together seemed to flood back to her.

Dolph pulled out her chair for her and they sat gazing at each other. Triana was waiting for the punch line but it never came. They ordered their dinner and talked while waiting for their appetizers, Dolph got a serious look on his face and Triana got quiet and tried to study it and him.

"I guess your wondering what's on my mind?

"Triana just looked at him and waited."

"I don't do this often. So you better know its from my heart. I was wrong."

"About?"

"The after affects of what happened and how I reacted."

"Go on.."

Dolph reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Triana looked at him in surprise.

"You see this?"

"Yes I see it."

"Well, it was supposed to be right there," he said pointing to her ring finger. "You would have been my wife, my confidant and best friend..I lost that. Then I was so angry...I tried to blame you, when I knew I was full of it."

"As wierd as this may sound Nick I was so mad at you for so long that I blamed you for everything. Every argument we had, everytime we got angry with each other I blamed you. It was my reason to hate you."

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes I do baby," she said softly. "You see this," Triana said picking up the ring box. "From the moment I told you I was in love with you, you were all I wanted. You were my thoughts, hopes and dreams. Then just like that poof..."

"That's why I blame myself." Dolph said softly as he looked down at his plate.

"I don't, not anymore,"

Dolph looked up at her and waited for her to finish her statement.

"I blamed you for all of it, because I thought we were perfect. That happening made me wake up and realize no relationship is perfect, nor will it be. It's what you do with those imperfections, those mistakes that makes the difference. I forgave you a long time ago, but I just felt that I would never be able to trust you again...so in my mind what was the point."

Dolph looked at her and could not take it anymore, getting up he took her hand and pulled her up to him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. His hands gripped at her waist and he just held her there. She had not had this kiss since their very first date. It surprised her that she was this taken. She allowed herself to exhale as he pulled himself from her. She looked at him and hunger was the last thing she could think of...

"Nick, its time to go."

"We haven't eaten yet." He replied

"Nick, its really time to go...like now...right now."

Dolph looked at her and saw that look of desire in her and be told her to let the driver take her home he had one stop to make and then he would be there. She darted into the car and her driver headed back to her place.

As she got home she saw a wierd glare coming from within her home and she cautiously opened the door. As she stepped in rose petals were scattered from the front door to her bedroom and a trail of candles guided her as well. This was the very thing he had done for her the first night they made love...and once again she remembered the reason he was called "The Show Stopper" if Dolph did it he was going to do it like no one else could.

Following the trail to her bedroom she walked into a room full of roses, the sweet scent was intoxicating. She walked over to her bed and out lay a red lace teddy that was full lace through and through, beside it lay a card..she took her tome and sat down and just drank in what she had walked into. Opening the card she sat quietly. The outside read.

I have walked a thousand miles to be where I am, but would walk a thousand more as long as I could meet you over and over through it all.

The inside was handwritten and read.

I have never felt this way. My heart has ached for two years without you.

The void is too big without you. I know it will take some time and a lot of effort, and you may even in the end, realize its not me that you want.

I will take that chance if you will give me a tiny piece of you to work with, to love again, to be with..

Triana I love you...

Triana sat on her bed in tears and Dolph came in and watched her. He was quiet for a while and just stood there and watched her.

"I meant every words TiTi"

Triana ran over to him and kissed him fully, as tears ran from her eyes. All of her wanted to take the ring and place it on her finger, but she had others in her heart..Seth had a part of her he was beginning to win, Dean had a corner of his own. As of he read her mind he soothed her.

"TiTi, I know you have feelings for others, I just want a chance. Just a small one."

She led him to the bed and moved everything aside. The teddy would have to wait for another time. She laid back on the bed and removed her heels. Inviting him to her with just a look. He smiled and took his tie and jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Triana laid there watching him as the candlight flickered in the room. Dolph removed his cuff links and maneuvered onto the bed with her. Laying next to her felt right, and he was going to devour every part of her.

His hands began to roam down her dress and he parted her legs. She looked at him as she bit her bottom lip. Hi fingers trailed in between her thighs and she gasp as he opened her and touched her love. He missed this, how she felt, how she smelled. How warm she got when he touched her...yes he missed this.

Placing his finger on the tip of her spot, he began to massage her, and watched her as she threw her head back. Moans that seemed to have been trapped for eternity escaped her lips and he smiled at the way she moved her hips upon his fingers. His fingers made circles and she leaned into his neck and bit down.

"Nick..."She moaned

"Can I taste you?" He whispered to her and she agreed.

Dolph removed her underwear and took off his shirt, his hair now pulled back into a ponytail. Lifting her legs in the air he licked her gently, toying with her and taking his time all at once. He wanted to scream, but the noise just would not release itself from the depth of her throat. Dolph one her body so well..as she thrust her hips forward he met her..eagerly lapping up all of her. She squirmed crying out for him, and he engulfed her within his mouth. Nibbling softly and sucking he was never rough with her and this was no exception.

He continued to taste her while placing his fingers inside of her.

"Baby, your so wet, I missed you..I missed this so much..."

"Me too Nick, me too"

Triana began to shiver underneath him and he knew she was about to cum, he maneuvered himself out of his pants and began to stroke himself while pleasing her...the two of them moaning loudly and in unison.

Dolph wanted her to taste him. She knew what he wanted before he even moved, she turned herself to the edge of the bed and toyed with his manhood. Taking him deep into her mouth he let out a full moan. His body trembled. She continued to take him deeper and deeper into her throat as he grabbed her hair and moved along with her mouth.

"Yeah, take it deep into your mouth baby ...yeah." He moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. She took her time teasing him and he loved every second of if. She took him completely into her mouth and he moaned so loudly it shocked her.

"Yeah, yeah babygirl, suck it m...yesses"

Dolph withdrew himself from her mouth and flipped her on her back. Holding her legs in the air he entered her slowly. He tickled her with his head and then thrust himself forward completely and the both of them screamed.

Sliding her to the edge of the bed he began to thrust harder into her, the sound of their bodies filled the room. They gave in finally to their temptation their bodies engulfed in each other. Dolph maneuvering her as he wanted her, on her knees doggie style, missionary, the back door. Everything she liked he did. As they came in unison She thought Dolph would release her but he continued throughout every session non stop. Her body became his molding and he took full advantage of this moment.

Continuously they came over and over. He had never been this was and the more he did the more turned on she was.

After hours and hours Dolph finally collapse on the bed beside her and held her on his arms. Pools of sweat on the bed and neither cared. The candles were basically burned out Dolph just blew out what remains and laid with her.

As sleep succumbed them Dolph looked at her and kissed her forehead ..quiet ensued and they held each other.


	7. The Triangle

Dolph woke up before Triana and remembered he had to be at the airport for a flight to Tampa, FL. Looking at her laying next to him, he pushed her hair back from her face and just gazed at her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He cupped her closer to him and kissed her softly and she wrinkled her nose and fell back to sleep. She clutched close to his chest and he held her close.

Looking at his phone he saw a message:

Baby Its me haven't heard from you in a few days. I love you.

Looking at this text made Dolph cringe. The person behind the text was another female wrestler that he started dealing with once he knew Triana was not going to take him back. He name was Amanda Moxx and she had became one of the most clingy women he had ever dealt with. Nothing like Triana at all. They had slept together once or twice, but that was all. He had never taken her out or made plans to do so. So the love text irritated him.

Looking down at Triana he refused to do anything to disturb what they were building so he deleted the text and her number from his phone and said there would be no mentions of this girl of what had happened ...it was done.

Dolph kissed her and went and took his shower. He felt so in love with this woman, and wanted everyone to know but had to wait until the time was right and she wanted to be with him. Dean and Seth had invaded the love of his life and he had to get her back...he had to.

Stepping out of the shower, he smiled as he looked at her as she still slept. His first instinct was to make love to her before he left, but he had to go...kissing her softly he left her a note with a gift card to Victoria's Secret and a rose on the note as well.

I had to leave for my next show, I love you so very much TiTi... Take this gift certificate and buy something nice. I want to be able to rip it off when I get back next week. I will call you tonight.

Your Zigg Zagg Man.. NICK

* * *

Seth, Dean and Roman completed the individual shows and each won. Dean, who had won The Money In The Bank briefcase was going to cash in on Seth after his match with Brock Lesner, but decided to wait a little longer.

Roman wrestled Randy Orton and John Cena for his U.S. Title, in s triple threat match.

Seth, wrestled Kane and then a second match against Triple H due to The Authority turning on him months before and The Shield realigning.

Dean and Roman decided to fly back to New York, and Roman was going to drive to Florida for a few days since their next show wasn't for a few days. Dean had other plans so he said he would stay in New York. Seth would be heading back to New York the following evening and was so ready to see Triana. His call to her today was actually a good one they talked most of the day, and she was honest with him about what happened with Dolph, which was a difference.

"Seth?"

"Yeah babe."

"So your not mad at all?"

"About?"

"Dolph or Dean?"

"Nope."

"I don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, most guys would literally flip out if the girl they loved, was in love with them and two other men."

"Wait, what did you say, Ti"

Triana sat there for a minuet trying to backtrack what she had said and she started to repeat it, by Seth cut her off.

"How do you know I am included in that list...of you being in love with I mean."

"I did just say that didn't I ...WOW!"

"Yep you did...means I just have to fight harder than the rest...I am not going to show you by taking you out to fancy restaurants, I'm not going to show you by being overly jealous of the others, I am going to show you in a totally different way..I am going to show you from my heart and soul."

As they were talking the doorbell rang and Seth told her she might want to get that...so she did and it was the FedEx deliverer.

"It's a FedEx package."

"Wow, who is it from?"

"Ummm Colby...Seth this is from you." She said in laughter..

"Open it."

When she did she saw the most beautiful frames picture of them. It had been taken two years after they met. It was a candid shot at Payback they had taken backstage while Dolph was wrestling.

"Seth..."

"I have had that picture since that day babe, I wanted to have you painted so I took the picture to this local studio, took them a day and a half. Did the card come too?"

"Yes..."

"Read it, out loud for me please."

She opened the card and the beautiful scent of Vanilla came from it. On the outside of it was hand drawn bouquet of roses..perfectly done. Triana just stared at them in quiet.

"This is beautiful."

"It took me hours to draw."

"You drew this?"

"Yeah, read the inside, out loud"

"A woman can be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. It is up to the man that she falls in love with to continue to nourish that beauty.

By loving her fully and unselfishly. Through the good and the bad, no matter what. I promise to nourish your love, not silence it, not smother it..but allow it and us to grow daily.

If you want me to...and only if you will allow me to. I love you

Colby"

As the quiet on the phone continued, Seth sat and waited. He was not going to say a word until he heard sniffling. He knew Triana was crying and that was not the effect he wanted, but he knew that at times things erupt from the woman you love, so he waited for her to speak.

"Seth, I...I don't know wha..."

"I didn't write that to be a reaction I wrote it because its how I truly feel."

"Seth I love you so much baby. I don't want to lose your, your the most to me right now."

"Even if I'm not Ti you have stolen my heart, its yours already baby."

"When will you be here?"

"Tomorrow night babe, I will be there for three days. So Dolph and Dean need to clear out."

"Neither will be here, I just want you."

"Dean is going to come by to try to make you give me up, he already warned me of that."

"Well he can try but I am not leaving you alone."

"Ok baby, I have to go do this interview ok. I love you."

"I love you too Colby"

Triana went into work, and made changes to the offices curriculum and made a few office changes as well, including a difference in a few work schedules.

It was actually a busy day. The director of employee health services came in for a meeting and she went through new policies with him. Which agreed to.

She then met with all of the employees individually and discussed their needs and desires from the company and her as a new face of directorial services.

Triana has been waiting for this position to open up for a while. This job incorporated her personal experiences with her current employees, along with new employees that had been hired less than three months ago. She sat with a series of questions for each, that basically centered around them, what they wanted and what needed to change to make this the best company to work for.

During the day her phone vibrated and it was either Nick or Colby, and she soul respond as quickly as she could. Colby was always very patient. Nick was not used to her being occupied while he was talk to her, but he used more restraint than normal, but at the end the text became slightly nagging and after about and hour she stopped responding.

Her phone began to vibrate as she spoke to one of her co-workers and she saw it was Dean. She asked the Marie if she could step out for a second so she could answer this call, which she did.

"Hello."

"I need to see you tonight."

"I knew you did Dean, just come by around six."

"I want you T, every part of me has to feel you tonight."

"Dean, I am really not meeting you for that baby, I just want you to chill with this ..I'm yours stuff."

"If you think your NOT mine your crazy. You are. Whether you decide to be with Seth or not, your mine. So just accept it."

Triana laughed and told him she would see him at around seven, and Dean said he would see her then.

Her focus then centered back on her job. As the end of the day rolled around she was able to respond to text, phone calls and emails. Dolph got the first text and responded immediately.

Hey Nick, sorry been in meetings all day...I love you.

Hey TiTi, doing interviews the remainder of the day and then a luv signing tonight will call you when I get to the hotel. Love you too.

Next was Seth:

Colby, baby I have been in meetings all day can you call before I leave.

Which sent the phone I ring status within five minuets of the last text. Triana smiled a huge smile as she answered quickly.

"Hiiii lover"

"Hello angel, long day?"

"Yeah, so long. I wish you were here so I could get a massage."

"A few more hours and I will be. I miss your lips, I was thinking about them today and I freaking lost my train of thought during a interview," To this Triana laughed loudly. "so not funny baby."

"I'm sorry love...I miss all of you. I want you so bad right now."

"How bad?"

"Really bad, I am so wet right now."

"Are you still at work?"

"Yes."

"In your office"

"Yes"

"Go close your door and lock it."

"Huh?"

"Go close the door to your office and lock it."

"Why Colby?"

"I want you to cum on the phone with me...go close the door to your office and lock it."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my limo on the way to another interview, its going to be a 45 minuet drive...I want you to cum on the phone with me...go lock your door...now." Seth whispered

"Colby are you stroking you dick right now in the limo?"

"Yeah."

Triana got up quietly and closed and locked her office door. She walked into the bathroom that was enclosed in her office and also shut the door. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror she heard the soft and shuttle sighes coming from the other end of the phone. She smiled.

"Colby.."

"Yes Ti"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your wetness surrounding my cock as I slide it into you slowly. Your moans in my ear, you scratching my back and my going deeper and deeper inside of you...my tongue dancing on your clit and you pushing that sweet nectar deeper into my face as you cum. Tasting you...fucking you..."

As Seth spoke Triana took her tiny fingers and begin to touch herself. First her breast, which caused a sigh, then moving down to the opening of her love. As Seth moaned she joined him softly, her finger running back and forth over her clit. Seth laid his head back and imagined Triana riding him slowly. Taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. His moans begin to erupt loudly and he held himself and stroked slowly from his shaft to the head of his cock. Triana quickened her pace playing with her love. Sticking one and then two fingers inside of herself.

Seth listening on the end added to the excitement.

"Your so wet your overflowing aren't you Ti?"

"Yesss baby I am so wet imagining my legs on your shoulders, you deep inside of me. Spanking me as I cum all over you. It's so good baby." She moaned loudly

"Is it good, do you like the way I am going in and out of that wetness, getting harder and harder with every stroke."

"Yes!" She said as she cried out loudly, not caring who heard her.

"Grind on your fingers and cum for me, cum with me Ti..."

She did as he said and as she heard him gasp in the other end, she shrieked on her end and the two of them came together, and then quiet came. Seth catching his breath and Triana catching hers.

After a few moments of silence they both burst out in laughter.

"We have got to do that more often," Seth said as he straightened out his clothes "I have to wash my hands before shaking any hands today."

This made Triana bust out laughing, while washing her hands in her office bathroom.

"I will be home in the 630pm flight tomorrow baby."

"I will be at the airport waiting for you."

"Ok, I gotta go, I love you Ti"

"I love you too Colby."

Triana finished freshning up and went and unlocked her office door and looked outside, she thought she would be embarrassed but it was actually a thrill for her. A real turn on. She and Seth were about to take one heck of a rollercoaster ride. She thought with a smile.

* * *

As she arrived home Triana saw Dean parked in her driveway, he had his black baseball cap on and it was turned backwards. She knew pulling into the driveway that he was ready and was going to say and do what he wanted...like it or not. He looked over at her and smiled. He normally wore his shades, but today all she saw was his beautiful blue eyes.

Getting out of her car she motioned for Dean to follow which he did. She stepped in and removed her shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Dean entered and headed to the couch.

"So what's so urgent?" she said coming to the couch, with a long neck beer for him and a glass of mascatto for herself.

"You already know why I'm here T. Don't act new or stupid, because your neither."

"Dean I really don't want to sleep with you, I am already confused enough with Seth and Dolph."

Dean out his beer on the table in front of them and looked her in her eyes. "You sure about that T?" Hr said as he inched closer to her.

"Yeah I'm sure Dean, I can't keep messing with you. Your with Renee and ..."

"and what?"

"Just that your with her."

Dean reached over and turned her face to his, her eyes locked with his and he looked at her with a different softness tonight. He touched her breast and she bit her bottom lip, but did not remove his hand.

"You want me just as much as I want you T, I do the things that they can't, I make you cum like no one else can...I taste you deeper, smell you deeper and fuck you deeper don't I."

She looked at him and waited for him to go further, which he did. Reaching down he began playing with her through her panties. T moved slowly as Dean watched her bite her lip, trying her best to resist him.

Triana wanted to push him off of her, all she saw was Seth, until that scruff voice whispered to her.

"Open your eyes T. Watch me play with you. Your so wet, so sweet...since this may be out last night doing this, I'm going to leave on hell of an impression. So open that sweetness up to me and let me feel you all over my fingers."

Triana began to tremble under his touch. Dean yanked off her bra with one pull, while still playing with her. He took her breast fully into his mouth and licked each nipple while sucking softly between each moan. Releasing her breast he moved on top of her. He watched her closely...her eyes closed, mouth parted, and sweat beginning to glisten on her brow. Hi manhood began to rise with the first moan.

"Look at me T,"

She opened her eyes and looked at him...his eyes examining her every movement. His hand now inside off her, two fingers going back and forth as he grinded on her. She lifted her legs and held them open for him "There you go, open up let me control you...don't you dare take your eyes off of me" He moaned to her while pushing his fingers deeper inside of her. She continued to cooperate.

"Turn on your stomach T."

She did as he commanded, he leaned her further over the couch and began to devour her with his tongue, lapping and licking at her from behind. Triana reached back and grabbed his hair, allowing her body to move along with him as he sucked and licked on her. Her clit fully in his mouth he teased her to climax and then stopped.

"Fuck me Dean."

He released himself from his jeans, his cock standing complete and ready for her. Entering her from behind both of them moaned. Dean mounted her and grabbed her hair pulling it with every stroke. Triana met his strokes with her own and he loved it. Deans moan escaped his throat and he began to make each stroke deeper and harder.

Triana moved forward like she was running from him . He yanked her back towards him and held her hips in place while his hips continued.

Dean stopped and decided to take this to her bedroom, and she followed.

"Ride me T, ride this for me."

Dean said looking at her biting his lip. She wasted no time inn doing so. Her strokes powerful and long. Dean sat up and sucked on her breast while he allowed her to control him. Pulling on her hair he looked her in the eyes "Ride this cock, take it all."

Triana grabbed his hair and did as he ask. She used her walls to surround him and continue her pounding, as she rode him. "You like this wetness don't you Dean, you like the way it feel...you crave it don't you?" She whispered

"I'm going to cum inside you T, I'm going to cum inside every part of you. This sweet...wet pussy...ride this shit and make me cum..."

He pulled her hair again, and held her in place while she braced herself on his knees. Holding her hips he began to meet her with long strokes that made both of them scream.

Dean held her hips, and flipped her on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took him as deep as he could go. As she clawed at his back and sucked on his neck he growled at her "There she is, there's my baby...your coming all over me right now."

Grabbing her he pinned her down and maneuvered so her legs were now on his shoulders. Pushing her legs all the way back he headed for his climax. They both reached it together.

As Dean fell forward, he kissed Triana and whispered "I love you."

"I love you to."

Dean fell asleep in her arms, and she laid listening to his breathing as it calmed. Wondering what next...what next


	8. Dean's Chance

_**This is a short chapter...I wanted to give Dean a fair shot as well. Triana is beyond conflicted right now...so anyone who says a woman or a man can not love more than one person...does not truly understand love...I have already decided who will end up with each other on the end, and unless I change my mind I already know...but the point is to make this interesting..sensual and thought grabbing ...thanks everyone for the love...the reviews and hanging in there with me...love you all ㈴2 Nikki**_

Dean cracked his eyes as the sunlight beamed into Triana's room. His cell was ringing off of the hook and he finally answered it quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Dean where are you? I have been calling you all night. I thought you were coming by."

"Renee?"

"Ummm, yeah!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm with someone," he said looking at T as she slept, "I will be over later, I have some things to do."

"What do you mean your with someone Dean? Where the hell are you?"

"I will talk to you later."

Dean hung up and cut his phone off, without a second thought. He looked at the woman that was entangled in his arms and sighed. He couldn't get enough of her, even though they had tried to leave each other alone. His fingers ran down her neck, to her breast, which he cupped and touched. Down her stomach, which he tickled, and she moved slightly.

Since she had her back to him, this was going to be easy. He slowly parted her legs as her limp body opened easily. His hand began to let his finger dance on her love and she moaned in her sleep.

"Sethhhh"

Dean looked at her quietly, the pain in his eyes would have broken a thousand hearts, but he never stopped. He honestly was going to continue to make love to her until she knew he was the one for her. His hand rubbed softly on her clit.

Waking up, she realized where she was and who she was with. Reaching back she grabbed Deans hair as her hips danced on the tips of his fingers.

Dean pushed her hair off of her neck and begin to lick and suck on her. Her moans sent him somewhere. Dean allowed his bad boy side to take over. Biting her ear he whispered to her: "I want to fuck you in your ass T, can I have it?"

Triana looked back at him, his fingers on her clit, biting her neck, one hand on her breast. She had allowed him a few times in the past and he was always so careful. "You promise to be gentle?"

"Always T, always"

Holding onto his hair she shook her head in agreeance. Dean remained behind her and pushed his sweatpants down, releasing himself. He continued to play with Triana's clit and allowed her to remain on her side.

Lifting her leg slightly, Dean reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small bottle of KY dual sensation lubricant. Positioning himself, he began to push forward. It felt so good and tight, and Dean almost came, but he held his composure.

Entering her fully, Triana moaned loudly. Dean took his time while still playing with her clit. With every stroke his finger got quicker and quicker. Dean allowed himself to be free with her and this was no exception. Triana's muscles began to relax and Dean knew she was fully ready. He kept her in the same position on her side, and lifted himself slowly to cover her a bit. His strokes taking her to a place of full climax. Her body trembling as he deepened his assault on her. "I will never let you go T, your mine forever," he said with a full thrust that made her clutch at the pillow in front of her. "you... belong... to me.." He said whispering between thrust.

Triana screamed loudly as she began to cum, and Dean continued going. "How does it feel T?"

"It feels so good dean, oh please please don't stop making me cum, please."

She reached back and grabbed his arm and pushed back on him. This was all that he needed to feel from her. His thrust quickened and the sound of their bodies colliding took over.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close while continuing.

"Dean!"

"Yeah, call my name louder. Cum on my dick...come on!" his thrust quickened and he smacked her on her ass. "This sweet ass, this sweet pussy, all of this shit is mine...who can make you cum over and over non stop T... Huh? Say it right now WHO!"

"You Dean! Only you!, don't stop..make me cum again!". She grabbed his hair and the pillow in front of her. Pulling the pillow to her mouth she let out an extreme scream into it and bit down as she came again.

Dean smiled a triumphant grin as he joined her this time as he shot all over her back.

Triana was exhausted and so was Dean, but they went and took a shower together. Dean washed her softly and she did the same to him. He then tasted her one last time, hoisting her up on her shower wall. He licked and sucked on her until she came one last time.

Seeing the tired look on her face he towled her off and picked her up, walking her to the bed he took the tank top he had worn and clothed her in it.

Triana's phone vibrated and Dean looked at it. Two text had come in.

_Seth:_

_Hey baby. I have to stay here another day. There was a schedule conflict, and I have three interviews and a signing. I will be in tomorrow on the 8pm flight. So be at the airport. I love you, and will call you tonight at around 9._

The other from Dolph:

_TiTi, won't be back until Friday..three signings, two meet and greets and a match tomorrow...love you...don't forget to go shopping ...lolol call you later._

Dean smiled "So I have you to myself today huh? All to myself Triana"

He whispered as he looked over at the coco colored beauty in front of him..this was his final shot...and he was going to take it...one against all...


	9. Alone Time

Dean sat quietly on the bed, flipping through channels. Triana had moved around on the bed trying to get comfortable but couldn't. Dean finally moved to the middle of the bed and waited for her to get close enough to grab her and pull her close to him. He grabbed her waist softly and pulled her too him and she once again began moaning in her sleep.

"Dean don't leave me please stay..please...Ill do whatever you want." She whispered as she slept and moved into his chest.

Dean held her close and kissed her forehead and whispered back to her "I'm not going anywhere T, you got me where you want me."

Triana's phone rang and Dean looked at it, and saw it was Dolph. Tapping her slightly she looked up at him from a bush of hair that had tangled from the nights events and frowned "What Dean! I was comfortable."

"You might want to make some calls, Dolph and Seth have been calling all day...you might want to see what they want."

At the name of Seth, she sat up quickly. "Oh fuck I have to pick up Seth tonight." She said looking around.

"No you don't" Dean said flipping channels.

"What?"

"You don't have to pick him up, but lets talk for a second." Dean said putting the remote on the table next to the bed.

Triana sat up yawning and looked at Dean wondering what was on his mind. She waited silently. Dean sat up and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her softly to him and kissed her. Triana moaned at his touch and he wanted to devour her right there but pulled away. She looked at him allowing her eyes to pleaded with him to make love to her, but he turned away from her. For the first time in years he was actually torn. He wanted her, but his bed friend did to. Laying there this morning he had made the decision that one of the three of them had to go, and had accepted the fact that it might be him. He feared nothing, but this heartbreak was something he dreaded.

He sat on the edge of the bed and remained silent breathing softly. Triana was confused, and finally spoke on her own.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Who do you love T?"

"What are you..."

"Who do you love?"

"I'm confused..."

"Are you in love with me, Dolph or Seth? Who do you love T."

He said turning to look at her. She sat quietly and looked back at him. His eyes focused on her. She could see his heart, his soul, his thoughts as he stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and there was nothing left, she was bare and stripped..he was bare and uncovered and they were bare together.

"I love all three of you Dean, but I am only in love with two of you...I am madly in love with two of you..." Triana said as her voice trailed off.

Dean breathed in slowly and braced for the worst as he continued. "Dolph and Seth huh?, you can tell me I braced myself for this being our last night together."

Triana rose up on her knees and crawled behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his neck and began to softly suck on his neck, while toying with his hair. Dean allowed the air he was holding within him to exhale and his body began to react to her touch.

"No Dean...I am in love with two men," she continued as she ran her hand across his chest and down to his cock. She began to toy with him softly. Running up and down the length of him, and he began to rise while trying to hold his composure. She rose off of the bed and kneeled in front of him and took him deeply into her mouth. Dean hissed loudly and threw his head back while grabbing her hair.

"T stop playing with me, please if you don't want me stop teasing me."

She stopped and looked up at him, while continuing her stroking motion and he looked down at her. "Dean, I am in love with you...I always have been...and I am I love with Seth. No one else...no one else." She said as she continued her motions.

Dean leaned back as the feeling of her overtook him. He wanted her, all of her. All she had to give..every inch, every bit...as she engulfed him within her mouth he flinced at the feeling..it was ecstasy pure and simple. She teased him and sucked from his head down, and he just wanted this to last forever. Grabbing her he could wait no more...he forgot the condom and all restrictions and pulled her up from beneath him...pushing her on the bed he kissed down her neck and breast..taking a moment to suck on and tease each of her peaks. She moaned his name loudly and he became lost on the feeling of her. His fingers entered her slowly and he leaned above her and kissed her neck.

"Your mine, you all mine you may pick Seth but he will never make you cum like me, he will never make you feel the way I do. He will never love you like this...not like this.." His whispers and the thrusting motion of his fingers inside of her brought her to orgasm and she screamed and he growled her name and her juices flowed upon his fingers, which he took time to taste before he went down between her thighs and began to taste her more. She grabbed his hair and thrust her hips forward.

"Dean, yesssss I love you so much, I love you!" She yelled as his tounge danced upon her...hia hands softly massaged her thighs as they closed around his neck. Grabbing her ankles he held her legs together and positioned her legs in the air. His dick slid into her slowly, and she adjusted her body for his needs. He leaned down and watched Triana and a look of softness came across his face. He loved her...he loved her fully and was finally ready fl show her how much. Grabbing her hips he tilted her back so she was at and angle and begin to move slowly. His dick hardening with every stroke. Triana grabbed his shoulders and braced herself as he began to thrust inside of her slowly. He took his time making love to her for the very first time. His lips forged a seal around hers as his thrust became harder. His body merging with hers. "Do me like you did me last night baby, I want it like last night."

Dean smiled at the mere thought of entering her from behind. "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes."

Dean positioned her on her knees in front of him. Triana braced herself for him, but he was ultra gentle with her, he slid into her slowly, taking it inch by inch. Triana relaxed herself and Deans movements, along with his hands massaging her from behind made her nor comfortable than she had ever been with him. As he began to become more involved in their love making session, he kissed on every part of her. Her back and shoulders he gripped as he became more and more aroused by her.

"Yes baby, yes.." She moaned reaching back for him. They locked hands and he continued his strokes fully and deeply. Triana let go to grip on the pillow in front of her. Dean reached forward and massaged her clit because he felt himself coming close. As his body began to tremble, sweat on them both, he played with her from behind. Triana leaned back on his chest and clawed for him as his hands made deep circles around her love.

"You coming with me baby?" He whispered in her ear while biting her gently.

"Yes baby I'm coming, yessss Dean!."

As her body shook he quickened the pace and erupted inside of her and she tensed and screamed his name while coming with him. The two of them released each other and laid in bed exhausted and hungry.

Dean looked over at his love and kissed her softly. "I'm about to go get is something to eat baby, while I am gone chop the odd man out off...I don't want him around you..."

"Dean, I will cut him off for you, but do not go off when he text or call me...ok"

"Ok T, I will be right back, but while I'm gone cut that off baby ok." He said kissing her fully.

As he walked out, she just watched him...that walk, those jeans, that butt, those thighs...she just watched him. "Damn that is one fine ass man right there." She said squeezing her legs tightly . Dean must have hear her because he turned around and looked her and smiles and then bent over to tie his shoes while giving her a show.

"Keep on with that Dean, you wont make it out of here on your feet today."

"What you gonna do huh?"

"Fuck your brains out, you wanna try me."

Dean did his dance at the door and smiled "Oh I will ...I sure will." He said with a smile.

* * *

The first call she made was to Seth who knew Dean was there...how he knew she had no idea, and the funny thing is he did not care a bit...in fact it made him more determined.

"Hi babe, you dropped off of the face of the earth last night." Triana said

"I'm sorry I got into my room and passed out, I texted you this morning."

"You did?"

"Yep, I know Deans ass erased it slick ass...he needs to be gone by tomorrow night so tell him enjoy it now because when Colby comes home I shall be taking things over.

Triana burst out laughing "Ok Papi."

"I miss you baby."

"I miss you too my love, we need to talk. It's important."

"Ok go, I'm listening."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Nope, no beating around the bush get to it babe."

"Ok, Dolph is out, I am about to call him now and tell him...but.."

"Your I'm love with Dean, I kind of knew that, so are you saying you just want to break this off and we keep our friend..."

"Seth, I am I love with both of you...both you and Dean...I am torn between you two so bad..."

Seth was extremely quiet on the other end which scared her, so she waited for him to respond.

"I am I love with you two Triana, deeply in love with you. I really am kind of floored by all of this...I mean I have never been with a woman who is in love with me and my best friend."

"I don't know what to do Colby." She said as she got quiet. Tears began to flow from her eyes and she sat in the middle of her bed feeling more than alone. Seth could hear her sniffling and felt her heart from a mile away.

"Triana, I promised you that no matter what you decided I would be here, right?"

"Yes." She said as tears continued to flow.

"Then that means...friend or lover, I am in this for the long haul. I will be here regardless, to love you and be the man or friend you need. You decide which one...I can wait."

"Seth?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where have you been all of my life and why did you wait so long to show up?"

Seth laughed quietly.."I guess I was just floating around waiting for someone to show me that love is never free but the cost is worth ots weight in gold."

"Seth?"

"Yes baby,"

"I love you..I really truly, love you."

"I know you do, and that's why I am not going anywhere. I will only take this chance with you...no one else...and I will not date anyone else until you make your final decision."

"You will be home tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

"Hurry home...I need your arms around me."

"I will...now let Dean know to enjoy today because the rest of the week is my time...love you."

Triana laughed and replied with the same love...

Triana made her final call to Dolph, and explained why she couldn't see him anymore. It was heart wrenching to say the least. Dolph tried his best to change her mind but she knew where her hear was and that it wasn't going to change. He eventually just disconnected the call without another word.

A few minuets later she saw a post on twitter.

HeelZiggler: Sometimes your mistakes can never recover the prize you lost. She it the one I will always love. You guys better take care of her or else its war.

Seth replied HeelZiggler: She is in hands that will never hurt her and if I do you can personally kick my ass

Dolph replied WWERollins that's a deal.

Tears flowed even harder as Dean came back in with two Venti Starbucks coffee's and two bags of breakfast biscuits for them. He walked over to her and sat down ...he knew why she was crying without saying a word. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her and she laid in his lap silently. Stroking her hair she fell asleep on him and he let her rest.

He took out his phones and texted Renee to let her know they needed to talk, and that it was very important and then cut his phone back off, this day was theirs...no interruptions...no extra..just a lazy day...for them...a lazy day for love.


	10. The Green Eyed Triangle

Triana woke up quietly and looked up to see Dean fast asleep. She watched him laying there, and reached over and touched his cheek. He didn't move he was out of it totally. Scooting closer to him she lifted his arm and slid under it. Dean felt nothing. Not even her breath close to him as she kissed his lips secretly.

His hair was a frizzy mess, his tank top was on her now, and his leg was thrown slightly over hers. Laying next to him was something she never saw happening, she always saw herself with Dolph...so sleeping with him, and allowing her body to be free was new to her, something she knew nothing about.

Running her fingers across the stubble that was beginning to grow on his face, she tried to decide if she liked him clean cut or scuffy with a beard. He smiled in his sleep as her touch tickled his face.

How had all this even happened. Falling in love with two men at once it was crazy to her, but it had happened. As her phone rang she looked over to see who it was, and it was Naomi calling...she hadn't talked to her in about a week.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice

"Hey girl, what you doing?"

"I'm in the bed boo, what's up"

"Just wanted to warn you, you got blasted on Twitter this morning and Renee is on her way to your house."

Triana shot up in bed, which also made Dean react and sit up as well.

"What are you talking about Nai."

"Girl Dolph put you, Seth and Dean on blast this morning. Said he can't have his wife because of two cock blocking men."

"Nai! What the hell?"

Dean looked at her with concern. "What is it T."

"Nai I'm putting you on speakerphone ok?"

"Naomi its Dean what's going on?"

"Your chick is on the way to your main chicks house."

Dean looked at T in confusion, Triana. Giggled a little as she explained that Renee is on her way over here.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About 15 minuets"

Dean looked over at Triana and there was a knock and banging on her door. "Nai I will call you back, she is knocking now."

"Girl ok text me."

Dean laid back on the bed and propped his feet up, while Triana got on her shorts and headed for the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the doors and Renee stood there fuming. Triana understood her emotions right now, but she also understood that she and Dean had started dealing with each other before Renee and Dean got together.

"Come in Renee."

Renee turned to her, face red and slapped Triana with all the force she had.

"After what Nikki did to you! How could you do this to me!"

Triana balled up her fist and punched Renee and she flew back against the door. Grabbing Renee by the hair she flung her on the floor and jumped on her and began swinging. Dean hearing the commotion ran out of the bedroom and grabbed Triana by her waist and held her close to him.

"Stop baby, stop."

"That bitch slapped me."

Renee got up off of the floor and then slapped Dean, who looked at her with fury but said nothing.

"You done making an ass of yourself Renee?" Dean asked as he turned back to her.

"Dean how could you do this, I have been here for you...I have loved you...I just..."

"Renee did you get my text."

"Yes"

"What did it say."

"That you needed to talk to me, and you would call me when you had time."

"So why the fuck are you here."

"I am going in the bedroom Dean, and Renee if you ever and I mean ever put your hands near me again I will beat the shit clean out of you. Never check a female always check your man and for your information...Dean and I have been dealing with each other for over a year...long before you two even started...and I was never going to stop fucking Dean because his dick is too damn good..."

Dean tried his bed not to laugh as Triana walked to the bedroom and slammed her door. Turning back to Renee he pulled her to his chest and held her as she cried. In the bedroom Triana felt terrible and began crying herself. Renee sat down with Dean and she just looked at him quietly as Dean got his thoughts on sync.

"Renee I was going to tell you, but after I spent time with T, because Seth is coming back tomorrow and I want to get all the time I can with her."

"Why are you playing second fiddle to Seth? She doesn't love you, I do. This is not fair your playing a fool!"

"She does love me Renee, but she has to choose between two men that she has known for over four years, one of those men should have scooped her up long ago."

"Wow, your really deeply in love with her. What of she doesn't choose you Dean?"

"Honestly, it will hurt like hell Renee, but I have to take that chance. I have to."

"I want her to hurt you..I want her to make you feel like I do right now..."

"That's fine...that's fine Naee, can you leave now please."

Renee kissed him softly on the lips which caused no reaction from him, and left. Dean sat back on the couch in think mode. His eyes closed and his mind clouded. Triana walked into the living room and sat down beside him and laid her head on his chest...tears flowing freely from her eyes. Dean draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her passionately. She looked up at him and kissed him with the same passion.

"I love you enough to take a chance, just hope its worth it."

Laying her down on the couch Dean made love to her with all that he had in him, and they slept silently throughout the day.


	11. Dreams

Deans dreams became vivid and he saw the woman he loved marrying someone else. Seth was dressed in a black tuxedo and he was standing beside him as best man. His heart was aching within his chest. Yet, he loved both Seth and Triana enough to accept their love without interference.

As the music for the bride began to play, Triana turned the corner in one of the most beautiful gowns he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her shape was outlined perfectly. The top of the dress was outlined in lace, with a hint of shimmering pastel pink diamond bodice elements that were spread throughout the dress. The dress accented her body perfectly, her breast lifted perfectly, the bottom half flowed from her waist and the train also had the sparkles of light in them.

Dean watched as she glided down the aisle. She looked at him and mouthed out I love you and then walked up to Seth. As the ceremony started, Dean cleared his throat and watched Triana closely...her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them...and then her eyes locked with Dean.

She looked as if she was pleading with him to step up, speak his mind...and tell her this was it...he tried to shake it, and even looked at the people in the audience, but the feeling of love overtook him...he couldn't do this...reaching past Seth he grabbed Triana's hand...

"You can't do this, you want me and you know you do...stop this T."

He leaned in and kissed her with all his heart could stand. This jolted Dean awake...his mind racing. On his chest she laid, quietly holding his hand inside of hers. One leg across his, her hair he inhaled..her body he woke up craving...he knew right then that this...this thing between him and T had to cool off for now it was going to literally kill him to pull himself away from her, but he had no choice. None at all. Kissing her softly he began to slip out of bed. He thought she would not miss him until she grabbed his shorts. Dean looked back at her and smiled

"I'm just going to the bathroom T." he said with a smirk

"I dreamed you left me Dean, I dreamed you just walked away from me, without a word… it…I got scared."

Looking back at her he touched her hair softly and she kissed his fingertips. He instantly got hard. "why did you get scared."

"because I realized I didn't want to be without you Dean…I can't…I just can't."

Dean turned around fully and looked at her with eyes of love that scared them both. "What are you saying T?"

"I…I…I don't know? I just …I can't…"

Dean touched her cheek and knew how she felt because he was feeling the same way. "you don't have to explain. I want you so bad I crave you. I have to take a break …this will drive me…it is driving me crazy T."

"So you are leaving me?"

"I can't take it T…not anymore, if I can't have you to myself I am playing games with myself, and I refuse to do that."

"Dean," she said reaching for him with tears in her eyes "please…" she pleaded

Dean stood above her and wanted to rejoin her, but his inner strength took over and he chose to stand firmly on what he originally had decided to do. "Then tell me that I am the one you want. If you can I will never leave you, I will never walk away…I will marry you tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Triana sat in the middle of her bed quietly and said nothing. Dean knew this was something she was not ready to do and the hesitation told him it wasn't time. He gathered his clothing and went to take a shower. Although she wanted to join him she didn't. She let him shower and dress. Dean came over slowly and held Triana in his arms, basically lifting her off of the bed. Kissing her he grabbed his keys and said nothing.

As his scent filled her nose from the tank top she was wearing, she laid back and cried loudly as if her heart had broken into pieces.

Dean, who was still at the door standing outside stopped and dropped his head. Everything in him wanted to go to her, hold her, make love to her and let her know it was going to be ok. He stood there and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. He breathed slowly and headed to his car, after a few minutes he pulled off. Heart broken, eyes red, mind shot.

"I love you too T." he whispered to himself "I love you too."


	12. Decisions

**_Dean_**

_I hate this bullshit, I literally hate this. How could I make that decision without thinking about it more? Man that scream she let out and you don't think she loves you? Hell is wrong with you Dean…you made the choice to even go after her, so how can you punish her, when you know that your in love with her.?_

Dean's mind was in overdrive all the way to Renee's apartment. Listening to "Simple Man" by Lynard Skynyrd. He wanted to turn around, but he continued on knowing that he was going to the wrong person, for the wrong reasons. Dean's phone rang and it was Triana, he tried to ignore the call but he just couldn't

"Yes T." he said trying to be as cold as he could.

"Come back."

"No."

"Dean, come back to me…I just want you to hold me one more time and then in the morning, I will let you go."

"T, I can't keep playing this game with you."

"Dean! You did this…you started this.."

"How T, how the fuck did I do this!"

"You had over a year to want me, to ask me, to love me. Now because others want me you want me? You did this!"

"T."

"No, you fucking listen to me Dean! You had over a year…an entire year to tell me you wanted to be with me. You could have said it at any moment, you chose not to. Then Dolph came back and you still didn't try, but as soon as Seth said he wanted me then you pop up making me fall totally in love with you..how the fuck do you expect me to just say fuck Seth, the entire time Seth was the one keeping me sane while you fucked my brains out. He was the one that came over when I cried myself to sleep."

"T,"

"LET ME FUCKING FINISH!"

"Ok T go ahead." Dean said as he pulled up in her driveway. He turned off his car and just let her finish because he knew that it was actually time for him to hear her and not just see her. He knew it was now or never for him, and he also knew that she was right to feel the way she felt. He had more than enough time to let her know he wanted her.

"Seth was the one that came and sat with me nights at a time, taking time from Lei to be here, and he never made a move on me. Seth was the one that took me out to dinner when I was lonely and about to crack. Seth did so much for me and yes I am in love with him…why wouldn't I be Dean? He was here for me…you were over fucking Renee and I was here wishing you were fucking me. More than that though I wanted you to just hold me, just tell me how beautiful I was…play with my hair…make love to me. You didn't though, you played the bad guy role, the I don't give a fuck role, the I am a man and I will show no emotions role. Now you want me to drop Seth…are you serious! Are you serious right now! Who the hell are you to make me choose, who the hell are you to walk out on me..who the hell are you." She said with tears in her eyes.

She heard nothing and got beyond angry and disconnected the call, throwing her phone into the wall in front of her. Triana laid on her bed and balled up and began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart feeling as if it was about to burst out of her chest. Clutching her pillow close to her she laid and just continued to let her tears fall. Then she felt a hand around her waist and the had griped her tightly. Turning to her right she looked into the blue sea of Dean's eyes and she swung at him, trying to hit him with all the force she had within her.

Dean ducked her swing and grabbed her wrist, holding her down he kissed her and she began to kick him, his other hand flew down to grab her ankles and he held her and continued kissing her as she fought him. Her swings flinging wildly. Grabbing her hair he pulled her back and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She swung once again, this time connecting with his face, and his eyes widened and he smiled at her. She knew she had awakened him. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed and grabbing her legs parted her roughly. Going down he began to taste her and she tried to release herself from him, but he was too strong for her as he held her hips and locked her in place.

His hands were not needed and he parted her love with his tongue. Licking on her clit he felt her tremble beneath him and he continued his session. Her hips thrust forward and she screamed as she grabbed his hair and moaned his name louder and louder. He grabbed her hands and held them as he allowed his tongue to enter her. Grinding her hips deeper onto his tongue he lapped up all of her juices and growled his approval of her actions. She wanted him and nothing was going to change that. She grabbed him and screamed "Fuck me Dean!"

Grabbing her he pulled her to the edge of the bed and looked at her passionately. Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back and kissed her neck as he entered her forcefully. Triana thrust down on his manhood and he sucked in a full breath while moaning her name. Triana took no time throwing her hips upon him, her walls wet with moisture and the sounds of their voices filling the air as the sound of her body colliding with his repeated over and over in their ears.

Dean began to stroke her harder and harder, while holding her hands so she could not touch him. Looking at her he was turned on at the fact that she did not take her eyes off of him. Licking the salty sweat from the nape of her neck he thrust deeper inside of her,and she was not able to stop the climax that was coming, her walls surrounded him and she clawed his back as she came all over him. He continued his rampage and she screamed as her climax continued to go longer and longer. He grabbed her hips and dove into her fully taking her legs and wrapping them around him she continued to scratch his back and sat up and kissed his neck. Her teeth clinching as she continued to cum for him. Leaving her mark on his neck he grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach.

Taking not even a second from her he entered her from behind. "Take this shit." He growled to her as she returned every thrust with one of her own. Every throw was caught by one of her own and he grabbed her hips and plowed into her deeper and deeper every thrust.

"Come on Dean give it to me."

"Yes, this is mine you got that!" he growled as he yanked at her long hair and it frizzed up with moisture "You gave this to me first and its mine PERIOD, You got that shit?" he said with a thrust and a smack to her ass.

"Yes," she hissed as she pressed down on him. " This is mine, give this shit to anyone else and you answer to me." She said as she began to thrust back onto him. Dean felt himself beginning to cum and tried to yank himself free, but Triana pressed down and grabbed his hands on her hips and held them as she controlled the situation from that point on. Her hips going deeper and deeper and she thrust on his as he stood behind her, his head back eyes closed. Her strokes overcame him and he released all he had inside of her, with a moan of her name.

She thought that Dean would go soft, but he had so much frustration in him that he continued where she left off and began to thrust again, his mind clouded as he made her wet all over again. Neither of them could control their emotions.

"I love you Dean!"

He flipped her over on her back " I love you too." He screamed to her as she came and he came again with her. They scratched and clawed each other not able to control their emotions or their senses.

**_Seth_**

Seth, had stopped in Iowa, unknown to Triana, to visit Lei. Even though their relationship had ended on a bad note, he and Lei decided to remain friends. So telling her about his feelings for Triana were inevitable. He had stopped by to see Kevin and to talk to Lei about his feelings.

"So how long have you been feeling this way about Triana Cody"

"For a while."

"Were you feeling this way when were were together?"

"I liked Tri, but not as deeply as I do now. I mean I wasn't expecting it Lei, I promise I wasn't"

"I know Cody, I know, and Triana is a beautiful woman, and she has a lovely personality."

"Your not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be? You didn't cheat with her while we were together did you?"

"No, of course not."

"So she's in love with you and Dean?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do. I am not going to make her choose, that isn't for me to do."

"True, if you try to make her, she will resent you for it, but do not be anyone's fool."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Cody, she has the best of both worlds. I have been with you, so I know you have not shown her all of your sides. Dean is a wild boy, so he is going to pull out all stops, if he wants her he is going to do whatever to keep her. Remember that."

"So what…I mean what…do I do?"

"Well baby, first know she is what you want."

"She is Lei she is."

"Then go for it, remember how you pursued me?"

"Yes."

"You stopped at nothing."

"Yes,I remember."

"Your going to have to outdo Dean."

"Lei…advice please.."

"Have you been with her?"

"You mean sexually?"

"Yes Cody sexually jeesh."

"Well hell I didn't know Lei" Seth said with a smile"Yes I have"

"Were you extra gentle like you were with me out first few times?"

"Yes"

"Your going to have to lose that baby."

"huh"

"Lose it."

"Umm, but…."

"Cody, you do realize that Dean is wild. I have heard about him in the locker rooms, girls love him because of the way he fucks them."

"Lei?"

"I'm sorry Cody you want advice, I am giving you advice from a woman to a man. Sometimes a woman wants to be fucked baby."

"Huh?"

"You remember the night I got super pissed with you because you had stayed out all night with Roman, Johnathan and Bray?"

"Yes I remember."

"Cody, that was because I was beyond horny. Hadn't seen you in a week and a half. I wanted some, and you decided to go out with the fellas. When you got home the next morning, what did I do?"

"You started and argument."

"What happened after Cody?"

"I grabbed you and fucked you on the arm of the couch and then in the kitchen on the counter."

"Then what happened?"

"Umm we took a shower and made love in the shower on the wall…why?"

"Sometimes Cody we do not want to be made love to. We want to fuck, you re going to have to fuck her because Dean has already fucked her, which is making him more enticing to her. His attitude and the fact that he can probably grab her and just fuck her makes him more interesting. He is exciting, he is not trying to make love to her, he is fucking her brains out. That makes a woman want a man because she knows that she is going to get it, if she is bad..he is going to punish her…if she good he will reward her…if she screams he will shut her up…of course we love being made love to…but Cody stop making love to her and fuck her like you did the first time I pissed you off…I promise you it will never be the same."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that."

"Well do it and I promise you she will not make a sudden move without you."

"Ok…I love you Lei…"

"I love you too Cody…"

The two of them sat and talked while Kevin sat on Cody's lap and rested.

**_Dolph_**

_You think you can just cut me loose like that TiTi, no it's not that easy. I promise you, that your going to be with me, the easy way or the hard way._

He sat up the street from her house, he has watched Dean enter her home three hours ago, and waited patiently for him to leave. If he didn't that was fine, but he was going to have her. He was determined to have her. Smiling to himself, he laid his head back and thought of the last time he was with her and began to touch himself as his mind wondered. His hand touching himself softly..stroking his dick slowly he moaned her name as he continued to focus on the woman that he loved.

_Your mine, all mine TiTi_


	13. Home

As Dean rose, his body was completely sore, his neck wore bite marks and scars from the scratches Triana had placed on him. His back stung slightly and he hissed a bit as he moved. Triana was already in the shower, and even though he wanted to join her, his body said no. Dean sat there replaying days and weeks in his mind, the months he had to tell her how he felt. He heard the shower go off and knew of was time for him to go. Seth was supposed to come back tomorrow and he knew T needed some time to recover.

Getting up he decided to take his shower at his apartment. T walked out of the bathroom toweling herself off. She watched Dean from behind as he slipped into his jeans and smiled. Walking up behind him, she ran her hand across his chest and he winched as his desire for her grew.

"Dean, I crave you…your touch..your lips, I don't know if I can let you go."

"T, I feel the same way babe…just the sight of you drives me wild."

"One question, is it love or is it lust?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, what made you want me? Was it Seth wanting me? Did you feel this way the entire time?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Dean said as he turned towards her, removing her hands from him, "Do you think I don't know when I am in love with someone T?"

Triana stood quietly and looked at him. She knew she loved him, but why did it take him almost loosing her for Dean to realize what she meant to him. As if reading her mind he replied to her question.

"Sometimes someone has to lose, or almost lose someone to understand how valuable they are."

She kissed him softly and wanted Dean to stay, but she knew Seth was coming home and she needed time to think. Dean hugged her softly as he got ready to leave.

"I love you." He said as his hand grazed her cheek

"I love you too Dean."

* * *

Seth had decided he was going to head back early , he was aware and afraid at the same time that Triana and Dean were together. He was bothered knowing Dean was kissing her, and making love to her but he couldn't say anything about it because Dean had been with her first. As he boarded his plane his mind drifter to her, he could feel her on top of him, her hips moving as he watched her facial expressions, his hands tangled in her hair. Pulling out his phone he texted with hesitation.

_Baby_

_Yes love_

_I miss you Triana_

_I miss you too Cody, do you need me to pick you up tomorrow and if so what time do I need to be there?_

_No I will catch a cab, because I am going to be coming in late,is Dean there_

_No, he left this morning_

_I am jealous of him right now_

_Why?_

_He got to spend time with you_

_You will to. I need to be held_

_As soon as I get there, I will. I love you_

_I love you baby_

* * *

Triana placed her phone on the table next to her, and smiled. So many thoughts were running through her head. The night before with Dean, the love she felt for Seth and how it was growing daily. As her eyes closed and her mind raced she knew Seth had taken her heart. She loved Dean, she really did, but over a year had passed and within that year Seth had filled the holes that Nick had left and Dean could not fill. She had made her choice….or so she thought.

Rolling over from her slumber she looked up and beside her, playing in her hair was Dolph. Triana jumped up out of her bed and stared at him with such anger that he just looked at her waiting for her to hit him or scream.

"What! What are ..How did you."

"Yeah its me." He said kissing her forehead

"How did you get in here Nick?"

"My key." He said with a slight grin, as he held the silver item up

"Well get out, Dean will be back soon."

"No he won't TiTi, I saw him leave."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, just watching, just watching."

"Nick I need you to…"

"Sit down, I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing else to…"

"Sit down Triana."

Triana sat quietly on the edge of her bed. Waiting for Dolph to speak. He sat back on her bed and relaxed.

"Triana, for three years. Three long years, not one woman took my mind or thoughts off of you. I performed in some of the most beautiful places and met some of the most beautiful women alive. Not one of them, not one. Compared to the woman I had waiting at home for me."

"Nick…"

"Let me finish my thoughts Triana, please" Dolph whispered. He never called her Triana, ever, so this conversatiom meant he was beyond serious with his words. She laid back on her bed, close to his lap and the scent of him filled her thoughts as he talked.

"I am so in love with you, I can not even think about you being with someone else. I want you so bad." He said as he approached her from the side, his hands guiding themselves down her hips.

"I am not confused. I am not misunderstanding my thoughts or my feelings. I know who and what I want, and that is you." He leaned his face on top of hers and she exhaled loudly wishing he was not so close to her. His fingers reached under the tank top she was wearing, the tank top that belonged to Dean, and he slid it off of her and she laid there looking at him.

" I'm not going to make love to you, I am not going to do anything more than taste you, that's all I want, and then…..I will go."

As his hands surrounded her he lifted her hips and she did not resist. She moaned softly as his fingers entered her slowly. His lips surrounded her love and he softly took her into his mouth. As his tongue stroked her she shivered.

"Know this you will want me, you will never forget me, and will beg me to make love to you again TiTi."

His fingers ran deeper into her and she arched her back deeper into his mouth. His tongue danced over her and his hand gripped her waist. She moaned fully under his control. She grabbed his hands and held them. She wanted him, she knew she did…what about Dean? What about Seth? Her mind overan itself as her body continued to react to his touch. As she began to orgasm, Dolph held her gently and received her fully grabbing his hair she screamed loudly and came. Dolph got up and smiled at Triana wiping his lips.

"You can deny your feelings all you want TiTi, but your in love with me and you want me. At the end of all of this I am the one you will desire. Remember that." He said heading to the door,

"Where are u going Nicky."

"Back to my place, I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky." She whispered as he left

* * *

Hours later, Triana awoke. Her mind craving something new. Something she hated, grilled cheese. She could not shake her desire for it. So she headed to the kitchen and began cooking. Looking down at her phone she began to scan through her calendar and saw she had not crossed off her monthly cycle…as her eyes got wide she heard her door open again…

"Tri" a voice yelled as bags hit the floor in the living room.

"Cody?" she whispered as she turned the corner, and there he stood. Running she wrapped herself around him and they kissed passionately until the fire alarm went off. Running back to the kitchen she took the pan off of the stove. Wrapping his hands around her waist Seth inhaled her and held her. He was so glad to be home.


	14. The Choice

Seth stood behind her his hands encasing her. Triana began to feel warm and pressed her body against him. Seth then took the hint and smiled. His hands moved slowly as he began to play with her love. Triana moaned his name and he got harder by the second. His fingers entered her and she stood in the kitchen waiting for him to take her.

"I've been so sensitive, and so caring," he whispered as he began to rip her skirt off of her tearing the waistband to pieces "and being away from you has made me want you more. Tri I am going to fuck you today, tonight and until I can't anymore. My dick has been crying for you." Seth ran his thumb into her ass from behind while continuing to finger her slowly. "You like this don't you Tri, you like for me to play with you like this don't you?" he said as he pulled her hair and biting her neck

"Yes…fuck me Cody!"

"Not yet, you have been a bad girl….bend over…" he said shoving her against the counter, "bend that ass over and let me see you."

Triana bent forward and moaned to herself at the anticipation of what Seth was going to do to her, her eyes closed slightly and she exhaled as she felt something cold running between her ass cheeks, and she shivered. "Cody.." she moaned

Seth stood behind her and smacked her ass as hard as he could, and spread her as he entered her from behind, the tightness if her ass almost made him release himself, but he was prepared for it so he focused on pleasing her. As he slid in fully, threw her legs around his waist and she braced herself on the counter. Smacking her again he grabbed her hair and pulled her hair again. "This shit, belongs to Cody Lopez." He said thrusting as he wrapped one arm around her waist and braced her legs and waist on him. His other hand played with her and felt the wetness of her on his fingers. Triana screamed his name and he smiled as his dick ran deeper into her. Triana began to shake violently as her orgasm began to come and Seth stopped. He wasn't ready for her to cum.

Holding her he kept himself inside her, lifting her in the air "Ride me, this tight ass ride me and don't stop until I cum inside you." Triana took full note and rode him her body slapping against his, her moans growing louder and louder as she began to cum. Seth grabbed her hair and entangled his hand fully in it and pulled her head back. "Look at me while you cum…"

Triana opened her eyes an bit her lip while she came…leaning her head into his shoulder she bit down fully, her fingers dug into his back and he joined her thrust. "Fuck me Cody..yes" Seths body began to shake and he grabbed her neck and held it. "This shit is so fucking good, I'm not letting this it go, Fuck Dean, Fuck Dolph…Im keeping this shit for Cody."

Seth thrust deeper and deeper sweat forming on his body, grabbing her hips he looked Trianas eyes and she moaned to him softly "Harder Cody." And his thrust began to become a violent assault on her body. Seeing him like this turned her on and she came continuously all over his stomach. The wetness kept him hard and he continued, the slapping of their bodies echoed throughout the entire house. "Shit Tri oh fuck!" he said as he came . Triana watched him as he exited her and was simply amazed.

"Seth what the hell got into you…damn"

"You, I'm not even close to finished, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Seth said picking her up and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

Seth and Triana covered the entire house throughout the day. The bathroom, the living room, the bedroom. On the floor, on the counters, everywhere and every part of the house was touched. Seth got sleepy and after taking a swim in her pool in her back yard, he sat in the lawn chair and took a nap. Triana came out to check on him and found him fully naked and she smiled at the vision in front of her.

His hair hung wet and dripping over his shoulders, his six pack cut fully, his beard trimmed and shaped perfectly. He was beautiful to her, she wanted him. Walking over quietly, she took him into her mouth and began to suck on him softly. Seth turned his head to the side as he began to harden, but he remained asleep "Triana, damn." He moaned in his sleep. Triana continued to stroke him until he was completely hard and then she mounted him. Her hips moved back and forth and she moaned as Seth smacked her on the ass. Looking down at him she smiled. He removed his hands from her and placed them behind his head. Watching her, he became more turned on. Triana looked at him, and braced herself on the chair and rose above him, she did her stripper dance for him and he watched her as she bent over in front of him.

Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, and kissed her fully, his fingers teasing her as she moaned in his mouth. He moved her hair from her neck and began to suck on her softly. Lifting her he placed her on the chair an took her love into his mouth.

His tongue ran over her clit softly, one finger he used to play with her. Triana arched her body towards him and screamed his name loudly. The thought of others hearing them turned Seth on and he entered her fully as she came, this made her continue to cum as his strokes began. She grabbed his shoulders and dug into him, his hips meeting hers fiercely he called out her name over and over. Her mind began to cloud up and she screamed as he continued to hit her G-Spot with every stroke. Triana's thoughts became a jumbled blur as he spoke words of love to her. "I can't stop cumming Cody oh shit!" Seth's body continued to meet hers and he felt himself begin to cum. He wanted to stop himself, but she was just to good, it was just to perfect, this was just too right. As he came she smiled at the look on his face. She realized at that moment, she was beyond in love with him, and she couldn't shake it.

* * *

After a nice, long hot shower and another love making session Seth and Triana sat and relaxed. Triana laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat and he played in her hair.

"Triana."

"Yes baby."

"I want to hear you baby."

"Huh?" she said in confusion as she looked up at him

"I want you to talk to me, and I just want to listen to you."

"What do you want me to talk about."

"Anything."

"I mean Cody, the things on my mind are too much to talk about."

"I'm listening Triana just talk love."

Triana took a second and once again looked him in his eyes and could tell he was serious. "Well for one Nick came by, and he has a key and he said I was going to want him to make love to me again, I was mad, but weak at t same time. I fell into his trap and it pissed me off."

"Triana, do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

Triana looked up at Seth, touching his chin softly and smiled "Not even close Cody, no I am not in love with him baby."

Seth smiled a shuttle smile and went into his biggest danger zone "Ok go on."

"I have to be honest with you, I had a beautiful time with Dean."

"I kind of figured."

"I don't lie to you. I was confused though."

"About what baby?"

"Us Cody."

"Why?" Seth said as he frowned.

"I did a was it love our was it lust test, and I figured out that Dean wanted me after someone else did, Nick wanted me because he couldn't have me. You wanted me Seth…you wanted us."

"Triana Dean does love you though, he really does."

"I know Cody, but he chose to show it after, and he chose to be with Renee as well."

Seth sat quietly and enveloped all that she was saying.

"So I guess the next question is, what's your next move?"

"Well I am leaving that in the hands of the man I am in love with Cody."

"So let's say this man, wanted to make it a one on one thing?"

"I would not be bothered by that at all Cody."

"Ok then cool."

Seth got up slowly and walked over to his jeans. Triana laid quietly and watched Ed, Edd and Eddie while he dug in his jeans. Sh did not see what he was looking for, but e wanted him to hurry up so she could lay back on his chest a relax. As he came back to the bed he kneeled before her and she sat up confused.

"Cody, what are you…"

"Shhh, just listen ok." and she did as he asked "I remember the first time I saw you. You sucked every part of oxygen out of the room, I couldn't breath. It was like the most beautiful woman had entered my life. Problem was s belonged to someone else. Hardest thing in the world for a man is to be in love with someone else's woman."

Trianas eyes began to water and Seth ran his thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears as they began to fall. As he took her hand she smiled at him.

"Triana you are the most beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman I know. I don't want another moment to go by and I not take a true chance. Triana will you do me the honor, the blessing and the privilege of being the woman I spend the rest of my life with?"

Triana sat I shock looking as he pulled the ring box from behind him, Inside of it was a 4ct blue Diamond engagement ring. The diamond was a light blue surrounded by a circle of diamond clusters. Tears flowed from her and from Seth

"You don't have to decide today, you can take your…."

"Yes, Cody…I don't need time….yes yes yes."

Seth grabbed her and swung her in his arms and then they made the. Most passionate love he or she had ever experienced.


	15. The End And The Beginning

_**Ok last chapter of this story, I know a lot were worried about Dean but he is going to be fine, next story will continue this one but also I will be bringing someone to Dolph so 2 stories coming at the same time ? thanks guys for riding with me I love y'all so much ? ﾟﾒﾕ**__**?**_

Seth and Triana took no time letting the world know of their engagement, but the first people were Dean and Roman. Triana texted Dean and asked him to come by because they wanted to tell him face to face together. It was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to do it…she had no choice. Seth wanted to be in the room with her, especially since she had not been feeling good most of the day. She had been up and down most of the night and was trying to figure out what the problem was.

At one point Seth had to come into the bathroom and carry her to to the bed because she had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the toilet. He then told her to call her doctor or he would, so she did and she had an appointment Monday, and although he wanted to be there he had a show in Chicago, but would be back that night, after the show on the 417 am plane.

Sitting on the couch, she looked at her fingers, as Dean walked in strolling. His face seemed to be long and low, as if he knew already even though he didn't. His baseball cap was turned backwards and hi sunglasses covered his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and got a beer and popped it before he sat down.

"Ok let's do this, what's up?" he said taking along gulp from the long kneck bottle he held.

"Well, umm…I ummm."

"Spit it out, so we can move past this."

"Cody asked me to marry him….and ….I said yes."

Dean took another sip of his beer, and sat back with a long breath he exhaled.

"I am actually happy for you, I hate to say it T but I actually, you deserve the kind of love Seth can give you and I can not give it to you. No matter how much I love you. Know that I do love you though and if I had not allowed my pride to come before before what I wanted I would have snatched you up first."

Triana smiled at him as he took her hand. "I know Dean, I know."

"Where is he?"

" In the bedroom on the phone calling his mom and family, he wanted to do it together but I didn't want that. I wanted to tell you on my own."

"Well he is about to be pissed at me."

"Why?"

"because I am going to taste those lips one last time before I leave, I'm sorry but it has to be done."

"Dea…."But before she could finish he had sealed her lips with. His kiss was passionate and he grabbed a handful of her hair. She began to melt in his arms as his kiss lingered. Dean searched her mouth fully getting his last taste of her. His hands touched no part of her besides her hair in respect of his friend, but his lips looked for and found what he searched for, that last taste, that last touch and feeling of her within him. Pulling away he looked at her as she opened her eyes. Flecks of hazel looking back at him.

"Just remember if he fucks up, he will never keep me from you. You got that? Months, years it really doesn't matter one time is all it takes and I take the gloves off. Ok?"

"Ok…I love you."

"I know you do T."

Seth exited th bedroom and looked at Dean with pleading eyes, praying his friend understood. Walking towards Dean he got closer and Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled Seth in for a full hug, which made Seth begin to cry. Not from pity but because he knew this man was and would always be his brother. Dean ruffled Seth's hair and a small wetness sat in the corner of his eye.

"Take care of her, you hear me? Like I told her, one fuck up and I'm taking her back. Oh and I just gave her one last kiss by the way."

"You don't have to worry about that bro, I will never hurt her, at least not on purpose. As he said that the doorbell rang, and Seth opened it, and there stood Roman with concern on his face. Stepping in he saw Dean and Triana who was giggling as Dean laughed.

"Hell you people doing in here, getting freaky or something, I have a wife I am not messing with you all, what you want Seth. Called me all the way over here from across town I was good and…."

"Roman!," Dean yelled to quiet him "come in, shut the door and hush."

Roman looked at his brother and laughed as he walked in, his hair completely hanging wild, as if it had been blowing in the wind. As he entered Triana held up her ring hand and Seth began beaming. Roman grabbed Seth and hugged him and then hugged Triana tightly. He looked at Dean who stood bedside her and mouthed out are you ok and Dean smiled and let him know he was, The four of them sat talking as Dean sipped on his beer, Seth on his protein shake and Roman on his bottled water and the doorbell rang again.

"That's probably Danielle" her best friend and soon to be maid of honor. Opening the door Triana looked at her best friend, or who she called her female boo. Danielle was beyond beautiful to Triana her chocolate beauty used to make Triana jealous when they were younger, Danielle had a beautiful shape that fit her and her height perfectly. Her hair, that normally hung freely was in a ponytail. Her black jeans hugged her just right and her Motley Crew shirt was slit at the collar to show her breast and how full they were.

"Girl, you better have a damn good reason for me to leave my house and drive over her, I was watching a movie."

Triana threw her hand up and Danielle screamed loudly, "No sis, really?"

"Yes D, Cody asked and I said yes…I am so in love with him." She said as she began crying. Danielle grabbed her friend and held her as Seth, Roman and Dean looked on. Dean had a special interest in the woman that had just walked in.

"Seth, damn who is that?"

"That's Tri's best friend Danielle…"

"She is stacked like a quarterback, damn she …well damn."

"Dean, don't start."

Dean looked at Roman and put his hand to his chest, "Well whatever do you mean Roman, I am just looking, I have not touched a thing…not saying I won't..cause damn."

Triana took her hand and lead her into the house and over towards the couch. Triana watched Deans eyes as they focused Danielle and she smiled..alright Triana here we go

"Dean and Roman, this is my best friend Danielle, she will be my maid of honor, she is the second love of my life. Roman stood and shook her hand and gave her a soft hug and she hello, and Dean continued to watch her closely. His eyes met hers and she smiled and her dimples out did his.

Damn I want some chocolate all of a sudden he thought to himself. Taking another sip of his beer he stood up and she just looked up at him.

"You are beautiful." She said out loud., while trying to whisper

Dean smiled and reached out for a handshake, as his cheeks became a red color. Danielle smiled as she hugged him and he looked at Triana who was now cheesing from ear to ear.

"Let go eat, I am starving" Triana said

They all left together and Seth looked at her with a crooked grin, "quit match making." Triana smiled as Dean opened the door to his car fornDanielle and Roman tumbled in the back seat…"Whatttt bae whattt"


End file.
